


Nagisa's New Hobby (originally another title, but I had to change it cuz my sister found out what I was doing)

by orphan_account



Series: Nagisa Likes Teachers [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Shiota Nagisa/Korosensi Shiota Nagisa/Irina Jelavić
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A basic plot without porn fan fiction about Nagisa being manipulated and used sexually by the people around him. First up is Koro-sensei, next Irina Jelavić, then eventually Okajima and some other Class-E boys corner him in the classroom after school. Karma knows about all of this and finds it amusing and eventually Nagisa finds that he enjoys the "attention" he is receiving from his teachers and male classmates. Originally called "Toying with Nagisa"Chapter 1: Koro-sensei uses NagisaChapter 2: Irina plays with NagisaChapter 3: Nagisa is Gang Raped (?)





	1. Koro-sensei uses Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> Koro-sensei decides to trade Nagisa some information on his weaknesses for sex after school. Nagisa consents(?) and finds himself enjoying it more than he expected.

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa calls as he opens the door to the faculty room. "You asked to see me after school?" He steps inside and glances around. There's no sign of his monstrous, cartoonishly, looking teacher anyway. Nagisa shrugs and enters the room anyway deciding that he would wait a while until his teacher appears.  
Behind him, the door abruptly slams shut causing Nagisa to jump. He whirls his body around only to come face to face with the outlandish grin of his giant teacher peering down at him and waving his yellow tentacles around in greeting.  
"There you are, Nagisa-kun." Koro-sensei's grin grows wider. "I'm glad you're here."  
"Well, you did ask for me." Nagisa replies cooly, trying to pretend that his teacher hadn't just startled his socks off. "So, what did you need me for?"  
"Sit down first." Koro-sensei instructs. Without Nagisa noticing he locks the faculty door while simultaneously brewing a kettle of tea for them to drink. "I'd like to offer you a sort of...business deal." He begins to explain as Nagisa gets comfortable on a chair.  
"Business deal?" Nagisa tilts his head to one side clearly perplexed. "What do you mean?"  
"To put it simply, I want to offer you some hints and clues about my weaknesses in order to help you defeat me by the end of the school year, but in exchange I want something from you." By now Koro-sensei is handing Nagisa a teacup and willing him to drink. Nagisa sips it enjoying the steam on his face and the delicious aroma. Sensei really did know how to make good tea.  
"Really?" Nagisa is a quite shocked to hear this although he remains casual. "Why?" Indeed, why was Koro-sensei offering him valuable information like this? Was it because he already knew about Nagisa's notebook charting the weaknesses he deduced already?  
"Because what I want is something...not typically asked of a student by his teacher. I figured it would need a high price. I know you and the other students are all itching to kill me before I destroy the world after all." At this Koro-sensei chuckles. Nagisa begins to eye his teacher warily and gently sets the teacup down on the desk.  
"What exactly are you going to ask me for, Sensei?" Nagisa asks, staring at him intensely. "Are you going to ask me to assassinate someone?"  
"Oh good heavens no." Koro-sensei denies it with another hearty chuckle. "The only person I want you to assassinate is me."  
Nagisa's shoulders slump in relief. He hadn't realized how tense he had become. But if Koro-sensei didn't want him to kill someone, then whatever he really wants couldn't be so bad. "Then what do you want?"  
"Sex." Koro-sensei admits blatantly.  
Nagisa blinks at Koro-sensei in shock. Was he hearing this right? He continues to stare at his teacher wide eyed with his mouth gaping like a fish waiting for him to laugh again and tell him he is joking. But Koro-sensei isn't joking.  
"Er...sensei...did I hear you right?" Nagisa ventures.  
"Nope." Koro-sensei replies seriously. "I want sex."  
Nagisa begins to stammer as his face begins to turn a serious shade of red. "Th-that's not something a teacher, especially a male teacher should be asking of one of his students! A-and I'm a guy too!"  
"Are you going to refuse?" Koro-sensei asks. "Because truthfully, even if you refused I can still get into a lot of trouble for asking. So I took necessary measures to black mail you just in case."  
"What!?" Nagisa cries. "Now you're blackmailing me too!?" Nagisa's heart is hammering in his chest. He needed to get as far away from Koro-sensei as possible. But Koro-sensei was a creature no one could escape from. There was nothing he could do even with the assassin training he had undergone he couldn't fight him alone.  
Koro-sensei snickers and pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. "Want to see the dirt I have on you?" He croons, waving the phone in a taunting manner in front of Nagisa's face. "I'll be kind and show you."  
Nagisa grits his teeth, a feeling of dread welling up in his stomach. He has a feeling he already knows what Koro-sensei is about to show him. "There's no way...did you seriously watch...?"  
Koro-sensei unlocks the phone and reveals the photos he had taken of Nagisa on multiple occasions and doing the same embarrassing, absolutely mortifying thing in each one. "I bet you would hate it if Karma got ahold of these photos." Koro-sensei smirks. "Really though, I expected behavior like this from someone like that perveted Okajima, but you? I never would have guessed if I hadn't accidentally saw you do it while trying to drop off the homework you forgot at school once."  
"You wouldn't dare-" Nagisa begins, clenching his fists and clenching his teeth even tighter until is jaw aches.  
"You know I would totally show Karma these given the circumstances. I bet Karma would even be happy to know how much you secretly admire him and get off to his picture each night." Koro-sensei winks. "Who knows, he might even confess his own admiration for you!"  
Nagisa stares at the photo evidence feeling completely helpless. He would die if Karma or any of the other class 3-E students found out that he jerked of to photos of Karma.  
"B-but I can't have sex with you!" Nagisa tries to argue. "Like I said, i'm male and you're a teacher! It's against the law! I'm underage! Why not ask Irina for this? I'm sure she can help you take care of you needs!"  
"I chose you Nagisa because despite how fun it can be to do it with a woman, it's become kinda dull. I figured I give someone drastically different a try to spice things up a bit. You're also one of my favorite students. It's thrilling when you think about it. Besides, you might find yourself enjoying it. I'll be sure to treat you gently and you'll be getting a very generous reward. Two rewards really now that I think about it, my weaknesses and pleasure. And I only ask that it be only so often."  
"But-!"  
"Well Nagisa, I think i'll give you a couple minutes alone to think about this for a while." Koro-sensei unlocks the door and scuttles out. "Don't try to run away, you know I'll get you. See you in a bit!" He gives another wink and slams the door behind him.  
Nagisa slumps into his chair and groans. What was he going to do? Seeing nothing else to do, he begins to carefully think about his options. He could either get secrets in exchange for sex, or be raped and have everyone find out his dark own dark secret. To be honest, he though the first choice was the best.  
A couple minutes passes by and Koro-sensei returns. He's surprised that Nagisa hadn't tried to run away anyway. "Well?" Koro-sensei waits for his answer.  
Nagisa sits in the chair nervously tugging at hair, his face aflame as he avoided eye contact.  
"I've decided to agree. But on my conditions." Nagisa swallows nervously.  
"Of course. State your terms." Koro-sensei nods.  
"First, you have to tell me your secrets before I let you...you know."  
"Agreed."  
"Second, we can only do this once a month for the remainder of the school year. I don't know how often you want to do this with me, but that's all I'll allow."  
"Once a month?" Koro-sensei casually begins flicking through the photos of Nagisa. "How about once every two weeks?"  
"Fine." Nagisa shrugs and pretends like he's still in control of the situation even though he hasn't been from the beginning.  
"Any others?" Koro-sensei is beginning to get impatient.  
"Just one more. Delete those photos and for the rest of the year I'll willingly have sex with you every two weeks in exchange for information about your weaknesses. I'll swear never to tell anyone else. It'll be our secret taken to our graves." Nagisa is challenging Koro-sensei. He knows that Koro-sensei doesn't have to comply to the conditions seeing as he was an indestructable beast that could do what he wants and probably get away with it.  
Koro-sensei agrees anyway, his grin growing more and more frightening. "Fine. We have a deal." Koro-sensei lets Nagisa watch as he deletes every photo and the two shake on their agreement.  
"Next week Nagisa, the last day of school before we go on break for golden week, meet me in here after school once everyone has left. Don't be late." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nagisa nervously steps into the faculty room not sure what to expect. It's two hours after the school had closed for break. Koro-sensei meant for him to wait until they were the only two people on the entire campus in their isolated little building meant for class 3-E.  
The door locks and suddenly Koro-sensei is their pouring tea for the both of them. "Let's begin. Do you have your notebook?" For the next hour Koro-sensei gives Nagisa a lesson on various ways to defeat him. Nagisa listens intently scribbling notes furiously trying to take his mind off of what would come next. But he can't prevent the inevitable forever.  
"Alright, Nagisa." Koro-sensei stands and looms over Nagisa. "That's enough of our lesson for today. Time for my payment."  
"...Understood." Nagisa nods calmly. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it with dignity. Despite that he can't seem to calm his hammering heartbeat or sweating palms. He wonders how sex with a tentacle creature will be. It better not hurt too much...  
"Good boy." Koro-sensei claps his tentacles together. "Then let's get started!" And with that we wastes no time removing Nagisa's clothes. Nagisa's breath hitches and he tries not to shudder at the feel of Koro-sensei's cool tentacles stroking and caressing his body as they piece by piece remove his school uniform, including his trademark pigtails, until Nagisa is completely bare with his long hair touching his shoulders.  
Nagisa immediately beings to feel ashamed standing in the nude in front of his teacher who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was checking him out and nodding approvingly. Nagisa is slimmer than most boys with shoulders more like a girls with an equally pretty face. Although is penis, too Koro-sensei's delight, was bigger than expected. About 6 inches he guessed. Nagisa awkwardly covers his penis hiding his face with his long hair and shivers waiting for what would come next.  
Koro-sensei decides to tease him. He rubs his tentacles down Nagisa's back while simultaneously rubbing Nagisa's nipples until he starts to mewl as they become even pinker and erect. Koro-sensei continues to play with them as he starts to grope Nagisa's plump butt. Nagisa clenches his knees and tries to ignore the sudden ache in his lower regions. He can't help but gasp when suddenly Koro-sensei slips a tentacle into his ass. It feels strange having a tentacle inside him probing around. It's slippery and soft at the same time and yet he can't help feeling strangely pleasured by it as much as he's uncomfortable.  
"S-sensei!" He whines. "Please make this quick." He's trying hard not to moan and give his teacher the satisfaction.  
"Don't be such a baby, Nagisa." Koro-sensei chides as he casually uses his other tentacles to stroke Nagisa's thighs and lower regions carefully avoiding his crotch for now as he carefully works the boy's tight hole open.  
Nagisa can feel his penis become hard and he struggles to hide his growing arousal. With an evil grin Koro-sensei begins to poke at the boys prostate causing Nagisa to gasp and bite his lip. Nagisa can't hold back his moans anymore. The feeling of Koro-sensei's many tentacles feeling him up and stretching his ass and poking his sweet spot was too much for him to bare. "S-sen-sei...." He moans even louder as Koro-sensei finally spares a tentacle to pull away Nagisa's hands from his crotch to reveal his erection. He then begins stroke Nagisa's penis which by now is fully hard and leaking pre-cum. He continues to stroke and caress it until Nagisa's is practically crying.  
"Sensei...more..." He begs. Nagisa, to his own horror, is beginning to enjoy it.  
Koro-sensei chuckles and begins to pump Nagisa's penis faster and faster until the boy's legs begin to shake and his whole body trembles. Koro-sensei waits until Nagisa can barely hold back his impending orgasm before taking off his necktie and tying it into a bow around his length as a make shift cock ring. He's decided that Nagisa's stretched out enough to take his cock.  
"No cumming until I say so. Now Nagisa-kun, be a good boy and brace yourself against the desk for me. Go on, turn your little butt towards me and spread your legs wide." Koro-sensei instructs. "This is where the fun part begins~!"  
Nagisa obeys and places his hands on the desk hunching himself over and sticking his butt out invitingly towards Koro-sensei with his legs splayed apart. Koro-sensei slaps his ass causing Nagisa to yelp.  
"Sensei what was that for?" Nagisa barely manages to ask. The pressure from his blocked orgasm is overwhelming.  
"It simply looked like it had to be done." Koro-sensei shrugs. He wraps his tentacles around Nagisa's arms and legs to keep the boy steady.  
Nagisa doesn't look behind him. He's afraid of what he might see. Did Koro-sensei even have a...? Most likely he does or he probably wouldn't be in this situation. Nagisa braces himself when he feels the tip of something hard teasing his entrance. Then slowly it begins to penetrate his ass.  
"A-ah! Sensei!" Nagisa yelps when Koro-sensei's cock is fully buried in his ass with a sudden hard thrust. "Sensei please remember that you said you'll go easy..."  
"You say that, and yet here you are grinding your ass against me."  
Nagisa blushes even harder. Unconsciously he had started moving against Koro-sensei for more friction. His ass feels full and he can hardly standing waiting for Koro-sensei to begin moving. "I-I It's not like that!" Nagisa tries uselessly to deny it.  
"No need to deny it anymore. I can tell that the moment I started to touch you that you began to enjoy it."  
"N-no-"  
"Tell me Nagisa, do you want me to fuck you?" Koro-sensei whispers seductively into his ear. "Be a good boy and answer honestly."  
Nagisa bites his lip. "I-I want you to....to..."  
"Go on," Koro-sensei urges, wrapping a tentacle around Nagisa's bound penis and stroking it. "I'm not going to move until you say it."  
"Fuck me sensei!" Nagisa yells.  
Koro-sensei obliges him immediately and begins to thrusts into Nagisa rapidly and without mercy. Nagisa is a wreck tears pouring down his face at Koro-sensei's endless assault. For what seems like two hours but in reality is ten minutes, Koro-sensei is endlessly thrusting into Nagisa without giving the poor boy a chance to breathe.  
Eventually, Nagisa's engorged penis begins to become painful and is begging to be released.  
"Sensei I need to cum!" Nagisa squeals and Koro-sensei removes the necktie allowing Nagisa to release his load all over the desk as he cries out. Koro-sensei rams into him a few more times before he too spills his load into Nagisa.  
Koro-sensei pulls out of Nagisa slowly letting the boy collapse on to the ground sweating and panting, his penis completely spent and limp.  
Koro-sensei smiles, staring at Nagisa's ass where his come is dripping down the boys thighs, and thinks to himself that his secret camera's probably got some great footage. He'll watch the film later when he's alone.  
Without a word Koro-sensei uses his inhuman speed to clean Nagisa off and properly dress him.  
"Sensei I feel numb..." Nagisa mumbles.  
"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Koro-sensei winks. "See you two weeks from now?"  
Nagisa nods and begins to make his way out the door stumbling like a newborn fawn. He pauses and turns around. "Um..."  
"Yes, Nagisa-kun?" Koro-sensei asks.  
"Can we maybe do this every week...? Or maybe just whenever you feel like it...that is, if you want to..." He asks shyly, squirming a little and bowing.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Koro-sensei grins. "I'll see you soon, Nagisa-kun~!"


	2. Irina plays with Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Nagisa's first time with Koro-sensei and the two have been having sex every other day since then. Irina finds out what Koro-sensei has been doing with Nagisa during that time and decides that she would like to have a little fun herself with the poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually prefer reading just M/M fictions and yet here I am writing a F/M that is even longer than my first M/M chapter...

Irina watches lying in wait for Koro-sensei to appear. Now was her chance to finally assassinate that horrid teacher and yet he wasn't even home. Ever since she had finally figured out his address, she had been preparing a sneak attack on the unsuspecting creature and was currently hiding in his home waiting from him to return. But it was taking forever.  
"Ugh! For all I know he's off trying to flirt with woman or buying porn mags." Irina mutters, crawling out from her hiding place. "I might as well take a look around and see what he's really like." She knew it wouldn't be too dangerous to poke around Koro-sensei's house. She had already checked for traps and had been stalking it for days with no sign of alarm systems in place. "Guess i'll start with his bedroom."  
She starts by digging around under the bed and rifling through his drawers. She finds a bra and tosses it on the floor with disgust wondering why on earth he had that. She does a cursory look around the bathroom and decides there's nothing worth it before finally opening his closet. Irina gasps when she sees what's inside.  
The wall is covered head to toe with clippings from Koro-sensei's favorite porn magazines and the floor is covered with complete magazines, some left lying open, and even a few lewd anime body pillows of girls in school uniforms. There's one table in the room with his laptop and camera on it stacked with even more magazines, a shelf with even more magazines of course, some unlabeled boxes stacked in the corner, and a widescreen tv that he probably used to watch porn.  
"I really shouldn't be too surprised." Irina laughs to herself. "He was never good at hiding his pervertedness." She wanders over to the stack of unlabeled boxes. "I know it's probably not worth my time looking in here but he has to have some clues to his weaknesses somewhere!" She opens the box and gasps again, this time completely in shock.  
"This is what he's been doing with Nagisa after school!?" She cries. Then she purses her lip in a little pout. "He's been having all the fun without me..." Inside the box are photos of Nagisa having sex in various costumes (in some of them he was making very lewd poses) with Koro-sensei and DVDs labeled with things like "Nagisa having sex in a girls swimsuit" or "Nagisa having sex in a maid's uniform". All of it seemed to take place in the faculty room after school. There was even a photo of Koro-sensei's dick entering Nagisa while Nagisa is lying on his back on the faculty desk with a his own dick erect and bound by a cock ring. He's not smiling in the photo, but he doesn't look like he's hating what's happening either. Koro-sensei had told Nagisa that he was secretly filming their meetings and taking photographs quite sometime ago and Nagisa admitted that he didn't mind so much as long as he kept them to himself.  
"Dear lord." Irina says, amused. "To think that this has been going on all this time...I wonder how long?" She digs through the box and finds a DVD labeled "Nagisa's first time" and pops it into the DVD player. She watches the DVD all the way to the end and begins to smile evilly. "It seems like he's really enjoying it." Her smile becomes wider. "I wonder if he'll allow me to play with him too..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nagisa stands out side the front door of Irina's apartment nervously wondering why she had suddenly texted him to come over on a Saturday. He didn't even know until then that Irina had his phone number and that she lived in a fancy high rise apartment building in the middle of town. Eventually, he gathers the courage to knock and does so twice.  
"Coming~!" Irina's voice calls, muffled through the door. It swings open revealing Irina, smiling and looking as sexy as ever in casual clothing. Up until now Nagisa had only ever seen her dressed like a teacher. And now, she's wearing blue skinny jeans and a tight, black halter top that squeezes her boobs and reveal far too much cleavage. "Come on in, Nagisa-ku." She says a little breathlessly, pulling her student in.  
"Er, Sensei." Nagisa begins once they have been seated in her living room with cups of tea. "Why did you call me here on a Saturday...?" He takes a sip of his tea and watches as Irina sips hers.  
"Well, Nagisa-kun." Irina smiled a dazzling smile. "I was feeling a bit lonely and wanted some company. Karasuma never answers his texts from me and I couldn't go to Koro-sensei...and you're my favorite student. I knew you wouldn't refuse to visit me."  
"Oh." Nagisa blinks. "You just wanted some company? But i'm a student and you're a grown woman. I doubt I'll be much fun to hang out with."  
"Hmm?" Irina raises and eyebrow innocently. "That's were you're wrong, Nagisa-kun."  
Suddenly, Nagisa is starting to feel drowsy and his vision becomes blurry. "Sensei...why do I feel sleepy?"  
"Don't worry, Nagisa." He hears her reply just before passing out. "That's just the drugs kicking in." 

When Nagisa wakes up he finds himself in a simple bedroom, completely naked and chained to the bed like a starfish with his arms and legs spread wide. "What the heck!?" He cries, yanking on his chains. "What's going on?!"  
"Calm down, Nagisa-kun." Irina enters the room wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and and thong. "I just want to have a little fun with you."  
Nagisa stares at his teacher in wonderment. Irina is even more beautiful wearing practically nothing. He can't help but admire her curves or stare at her ginormous bosom looking ten times larger than before in such a tight bra. His heart begins to hammer in his chest. His penis twitches and he uselessly tries to bring his legs together to cover his crotch.  
"I know what you've been doing with Koro-sensei." Irina smirks moving closer to the bed. She looks him over with her eyes lingering on his crotch. She licks her lips. "So why don't you have sex with me too?"  
"B-but what if Koro-sensei finds out and gets mad?" Nagisa squeaks as Irina crawls gets on the bed and crawls on top of him. His penis twitches again and Nagisa knows that he might as well just give in.  
"That's your only problem?" Irina giggles, seating herself on his stomach and leaning forward. "Don't worry, he won't find out." She trails a finger down his chest and Nagisa shudders. "It's unfair that he's hogging such a beautiful boy to himself." She says, leaning in close to Nagisa's face. Without warning she kisses Nagisa shoving her tongue into his mouth. Nagisa is too surprised to kiss back. She kisses him long and hard pulling away only a second for air before kissing him a few more times. She eventually pulls away and begins to kiss and suck at his neck leaving behind a couple hickeys. With on hand she fingers at his nipple and moves her mouth lower to suck at the other one leaving behind another hickey. Irina smiles around his nipple as Nagisa begins to moan. His nipples become hard and erect and Nagisa begins to feel his penis swelling with the stimulation. She shifts herself so she is now sitting between his legs licks his chest from his neck all the way to his crotch causing Nagisa to tremble.  
"Oh my." Irina says, trailing a finger down his length. "To think that such a small, pretty boy would have a dick so large." She lowers her head and kisses the tip. Nagisa's penis springs up in the air immediately causing her to laugh. "Looks like someone is excited." Nagisa blushes and bites his lip which are swollen from Irina's kisses. "Tell me, Nagisa-kun." Irina takes a moment to admire his hard-on then wraps her hand around his length and begins to stroke his penis up and and down slowly. "Have you ever given Koro-sensei a blowjob?"  
"N-No." Nagisa answers honestly. "And he never gave me one either...he only uses his tentacles."  
"It's time for you to learn then." Irina says. She licks his length, licks the tip and kisses it again, and then takes Nagisa's penis into her mouth. Nagisa's breath hitches at the sight of his penis in Irina's mouth and the warm, wet feeling around it. He stares at her pretty pink lips wrapped around his penis. His penis was in his teachers mouth and he was loving it.  
With one hand Irina cups his balls and massages them as she caresses Nagisa penis inside her mouth with her tongue taking him further inside until she has engulfed most of it. She sucks on him moving her head up and down and making herself moan as the head of his penis hit the back of her throat. Nagisa's moans grow stronger making Irina suck with more enthusiasm. She scraps his head with her teeth making him moan more.  
"Sensei...you feel so good!" Nagisa pants. He arches his back thrusting his hips upward trying to make his penis go in further.  
She can tell he's close to cumming and continues to lick and suck picking up the pace until he cries out and releases he load without warning. She makes eye contact with him as she swallows his entire load eagerly making sure to get every drop. She deep throats him one more time before pulling away wiping some stray cum of her lips and licking her fingers clean. Seeing that she had made his penis dirty she begins to lick it clean before it becomes soft. When she finishes she flashes a gorgeous smile at Nagisa.  
"How was that for your first blow-job?" She asks.  
"Your mouth is amazing!" Nagisa admits. "I didn't know you could make someone feel so good!"  
"I'm glad you liked it. I happen to be known for giving the best blow-jobs." Irina confesses. "Although I bet you'll like it much more if your penis was inside me in a different way." She winks. "We aren't done yet."  
Nagisa's eyes widen. He was going to fuck bitch-sensei? He had only ever been fucked himself by Koro-sensei!  
Irina reaches over Nagisa to undo his restraints around his wrists not caring that her breasts were in Nagisa's face while she did so. Then she pulls away so Nagisa can get another good look at her body.  
"Take a good look, Nagisa-kun." Irina says, cupping her hands around her boobs and pushing them together even more. Nagisa sits up and stares in awe as Irina undoes her bra and tosses it to the floor. Then she removes her thong and tosses it as well. Irina looks like an angel to Nagisa now that she is completely naked.  
She takes his hands and presses them to her chest. "Feel them." She commands and Nagisa immediately begins to massage her chest and fondle her nipples marveling at the feeling of her soft boobs and how surprisingly firm they were. It's Irina's turn to shudder and she lets out a quiet moan. Encouraged, Nagisa begins to slide his hands down her body and grab her perfect, plump ass. He massages them for a while making Irina moan again.  
She kisses him again all of a sudden and then for a while the two of them are just kissing and moaning as the feel each other up. It doesn't take long for Nagisa's penis to become erect again and when it does Irina begins to grind her ass against it for a while before she pulls away and grins. She takes his hand again and brings it to her entrance.  
"Slip your fingers inside." She instructs and he obeys. He slips on finger first and then two moving them in and out and marveling at the feeling of her warm insides. He begins to scissor them slowly. Irina's moans grow louder and louder as Nagisa eventually puts all his fingers in and is moving them in and out at a fast pace making sure to stretch her properly. As he does this Irina wraps her hands around his thick penis and begins to stroke it again as they start to kiss even more.  
Then quickly before Nagisa has a chance to blink she pushes his body back onto the bed and ties his wrists once more. Nagisa barely has an time to protest before Irina is suddenly rolling a condom onto his penis and then lining it up with her entrance. She slowly sinks on to it until he is inside. Both of them gasps once she is completely seated with his penis fully inside of her.  
Then slowly she begins to thrust her hips forward making Nagisa moan again as she rides him going faster and faster with each thrust placing her hands on his hips to steady herself. Nagisa is arching his back again to get more friction and moaning so loud Irina's neighbors can hear him through the walls as Irina continues to endlessly thrust against him. "You feel incredible, sensei!" Nagisa screams bucking his hips wildly. Irina throws her head back and moans loudly herself as Nagisa's penis seems to grown even larger inside her and she begins to feel that Nagisa is ready to cum again.  
"Irina-!" Nagisa cries as he once again spills himself inside her. Irina gives a few more thrusts to ride out her own orgasm before pulling off of him unhurriedly. Irina, being far more experienced then Nagisa hardly feels tired, but collapses on him anyway to rest. They lay there together breathing heavily for a moment before Irina eventually gets up, removes the condom from Nagisa's penis, and licks it clean again. Nagisa's penis is completely spent and to his relief it doesn't become hard again as she finishes.  
Irina then gets off the bed and undoes all of Nagisa's restraints. Nagisa sits up slowly rubbing his sore wrists and looks around for his clothes. Irina disappears for a moment before returning with his clothes and watches as he begins to dress himself. She remains naked herself not bothering to get dressed since she was going to take a bath when Nagisa left anyway.  
"Sensei, did you record us...?" Nagisa asks out of curiosity. It seems like something Irina would do.  
"Of course I did." Irina shrugs. "I figured you wouldn't mind. I'll give you a copy later as a memento."  
"I would like that." Nagisa smiles.  
Irina moves closer to Nagisa and leans forward putting her kiss-swollen lips against his ear. "Nagisa-kun, would you like to do this again?" she says seductively, her voice hoarse from all her moaning. "I was thinking next time i'd let you try out a few toys..."  
Nagisa doesn't hesitate with his answer. "Call me whenever you like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. What am I doing to poor Nagisa....chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Nagisa is Gang Raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okajima happens to see Bitch-sensei and Nagisa having a little fun in the woods during a training session and becomes jealous of Nagisa's relationship with the adult female teacher. So he decides to take out his feelings on Nagisa in an unusual way and gets a few others to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if i'm ever gonna write anymore smut fan fics after this chapter. My sister caught me barely a day after I posted the first one....

The first thing Okajima remembers when he wakes up is accidentally knocking himself out during a field training mission in the woods. It was a typical field training mission lead by Koro-sensei and Karasuma that took place during school hours and the rules were simple: catch Koro-sensei before time ran out. But, sometime during the training, Okajima had stopped climb an insanely high tree to put a baby bird back in it's nest only to be attacked by the mother and fall to the ground below which knocked him out.  
"Ugh..." Okajima groans sitting up and immediately realizing that he hadn't fallen to the ground after all. He had landed on a lower branch that was luckily wide enough to hold him while he slept. "Dang...this is higher than I want to be." Okajima shivers, grateful that he hadn't rolled over and fallen even lower. He takes a cursory glance around the landscape before a shocking noise drags his attention to the scene taking place ten feet below him.  
Okajima's eyes widen and his noise begins to bleed. To his horror he is watching what he thought was the most innocent person in all of Class 3-E receive a blowjob from the world's sexiest female assassin/teacher also known as Bitch-Sensei.  
"Bitch-sensei!" Nagisa moans, his back against a boulder as Irina kneels in front of him. "I told you we shouldn't being doing this during school!"  
Irina ignores Nagisa and continues to suck his dick placidly. Okajima, being a pervert, instinctively pulls out his phone to film the crime that is happening before him. How long have the two been doing things like this? He wonders, starting to feel incredibly jealous. Why does Nagisa get to have all the fun?  
"Ngh-!" Nagisa gives a choked cry as he cums and Irina swallows his load greedily.  
"I couldn't help myself." Irina says after she finishes licking Nagisa clean and stands up. Nagisa hurriedly zips his pants and looks around.  
"What if one of the other students-or worse Koro-sensei-had caught us?" He asks. "I promised Koro-sensei that I'd only have sex with him..."  
"I know. I would've knocked them out and told them they were dreaming when they woke up." Irina shrugs then smiles innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Besides, it's the risk of getting caught that makes this so thrilling."  
"But-"  
"It's been a month and Koro-sensei still doesn't know that you've been visiting me on the weekends," Irina reassures him, patting his head. "He's not going to find out."  
Okajima wasn't sure he had heard himself this right. Did Bitch-sensei really just say that she and Nagisa have been getting kinky for about a month?  
This was definitely not fair. How dare Nagisa hog Bitch-sensei for himself!  
Okajima watches them go and waits until they are a safe distance before climbing down the tree.  
"Nagisa's going to pay for this." He growls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nagisa wakes up only to realize that he is blindfolded and sitting on a chair with his hands bound behind his back and ankles duct-taped together. He is also very, very naked and someone had shoved a butt plug up his ass which was making him feel some discomfort. His first though is that Irina had drugged his tea again and tied him up for another BDSM session since she did have a habit of doing that, but something doesn't feel quite right.  
"Irina-sensei?" Nagisa says hesitantly.  
Immediately someone rips off the blindfold and Nagisa is face-to-face with his classmate, Okajima in the middle of what appears to be the storage room behind the school building. The room is darkly lit and it's clearly far beyond school hours. There's only one light above Nagisa illuminating just him and Okajima.  
"Okajima!?" Nagisa yelps. "Wh-what on earth is going on here!?"  
"Glad you're awake, Nagisa." Okajima jeers. "It wouldn't feel like revenge if you weren't awake."  
"Revenge? Revenge for what?"  
"Revenge for hogging Irina-sensei to yourself!" Yoshida steps out of the shadows sneering. "We know what you've been doing with her!"  
"Whatever you think has been going on hasn't been happening-" Nagisa starts before he is cut off.  
"Save your excuses." Says Maehara as he and Terasaka also step out of the shadows. "Okajima got a video of it."  
"How come you get all the fun, Nagisa?" Okajima asks as he starts to undo his shirt. "We're also guys. We would like to have some fun too."  
Nagisa starts to panic as it slowly dawns on him what they were going to do to him for revenge. "Guys, think about what you are doing for a moment." Nagisa pleads. "I'm your classmate! Whatever is going on between me and Bitch-sensei has nothing to do with you guys."  
"It has everything to do with us." Terasaka snaps. "For weeks you've been pampered by the world's sexiest lady and you don't bother to tell us, your fellow male classmates, about it?" The rest of the boys also begin to take of their clothes and Nagisa is starting to get frightened.  
"But isn't this going to far?" He squeaks. He doesn't want to be forced to have sex with his classmates! "You can get into serious trouble if someone finds out!"  
"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Okajima grins maliciously. "Terasaka, put him on the desk."  
Terasake smirks and plucks Nagisa from the chair depositing him on a desk so that we he is lying with half his body across it and feet dangling an inch above the ground. The desk feels cool against his stomach and Nagisa starts to squirm.  
"Please don't do this!" He whines and chokes as Maehara suddenly puts a gag in his mouth.  
Okajima hurriedly applies lube to his cock. "Would you guys just look at his ass." he whistles, putting his hands on Nagisa's butt cheeks and massaging them. "Nice and firm too."  
"I always forget that Nagisa is a guy sometimes," Yoshida admits. "He looks so much like a girl."  
"I bet he'll feel like one too." Maehara nods in agreement.  
Nagisa's body is trembling and he's trying not to moan as Okajima gropes his ass and then finally pulls out the butt plug. Nagisa's penis begins to twitch with excitement.  
"He should be plenty stretched out now." Says Okajima, teasing Nagisa's twitching entrance with the head of his cock. Nagisa thrashed trying hard to kick Okajima although it was practically useless to fight. And to his embarrassment his own penis was twitching, half hard already. Tears begin to prick at his eyes but he held them back. The last thing he wanted to do was make things worse.  
All the boys were naked now and ready for some action and they watched Okajima somewhat fascinated. They had only ever seen sex in porn mags and now they were about to rape one of their classmates. Although neither of them felt guilty about their actions at the moment, they all couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.  
"Hurry up, Okajima." Terasaka snaps. "We all want a turn."  
"Alright, alright!" Okajima sighs. "Don't hate me for trying to savor the moment!"  
"Stupid perv." Maehara mutters.  
"Like we're any better." Yoshida grumbles.  
"Better at hiding it at least."  
"I'm sticking it in." Okajima announces as he slips his penis into Nagisa's entrance slowly until it's completely buried in his ass. Nagisa's gasps and stops thrashing trying to adjust to Okajima's penis inside of him. It feels nothing like Koro-sensei's (or like the dildo's Irina stuck in him occasionally) as it was smaller and less like a tentacle, but big and hard nonetheless. It felt far more human too.  
Okajima begins to move at a steady pace thrusting Nagisa against the desk and enjoying the feeling of his penis in his warm insides rubbing against his tight walls. "Dang, he's still feels tight." He grunts picking up the pace a little. He wraps a hand around Nagisa's now fully hard erection and begins to pump it in sync with his thrusts.  
Nagisa feels mortified. Even though he hesitated at first to allow Koro-sensei to fuck him, he at least consented eventually.  
"Mmm this is better than I imagined." Okajima groans with pleasure. He thrusts harder trying and find's Nagisa's prostate causing the poor boy to moan unwillingly. "I think Nagisa is liking this better than he wants to admit."  
Terasaka, Yoshida, and Maehara watch with interest, their own cocks now erect waiting with anticipation for their turn. To keep themselves occupied they rub lube on to their own cocks and stroke them for relief. Okajima looks as if we were in heaven.  
"Ah!" Okajima cries as he finally cums into Nagisa. Nagisa cums too after a few more quick thrusts wishing that his humiliation would be over soon. Okajima pulls out and makes way for the next person feeling more satisfied than ever before in his life.  
"I'm next." Terasaka decides and quickly sticks his penis into Nagisa's ass before Maehara and Yoshida have a chance to protest. "You weren't kidding, Okajima. This does feel good." He begins to thrust rapidly causing Nagisa's hips and crotch to be shoved painfully against the desk. Nagisa's cries are muffled by the gag and he can't help spilling a tear. To his alarm, his penis becomes hard once more the moment Terasaka had shoved his inside him. His body was enjoying this whether he liked it or not.  
"We gave you a drug to keep you...excited." Maehara explains. "We got it from Okuda."  
Okajima walks around the desk until he is in front of Nagisa. His penis is wet with cum and he's casually jerking himself off. "Nagisa, why don't you clean me off while Terasaka fucks you?" He takes the gag out of Nagisa's mouth and shoves his penis in causing Nagisa to choke and spit. "Suck it." Okajima orders.  
Nagisa glares at him and it isn't until Okajima yanks on his hair that Nagisa grudgingly begins to suck on it.  
"Wow he's good at giving blowjobs too!" Okajima whistles, yanking Nagisa's hair again to make him deep throat his penis. Nagisa is tempted to make him feel pain, but is scared of what Okajima would do to retaliate.  
Terasaka suddenly slaps his ass and Nagisa moans around Okajima's erection. The stimulation is too much for him to bare anymore and he cums before Terasaka who follows after another minute. He's then followed by Okajima who pulls his cock out shooting cum on Nagisa's face. Cum is dribbling down Nagisa's face and thighs making him a complete mess.  
Terasaka immediately replaces Okajima so Nagisa can clean his cock. Terasaka's penis is huge and Nagisa is shocked that he had been able to fit in his ass. He can barely take the whole thing into his mouth either.  
After a quick rock-paper-scissors game with Yoshida, Maehara takes the rear. Nagisa's penis is up again for more once he slides in and he unconsciously grinds against Maehara for more friction. At this point, Nagisa decided he should give in and just enjoy it at this point. Thankfully, Maehara is much more gentle then the first two boys. Although to Nagisa's dismay, it makes him take the longest to cum.  
Finally, Maehara takes the front and Yoshida steps in sliding his cock in immediately. It was becoming hard for him not to cum watching the others have all the fun and he's feeling frustrated. The moment he's inside completely he cums. Cursing, he gives a few, hard thrusts to make himself hard again.  
"Okajima, gimme that cock ring." He demands. Okajima obliges and Yoshida puts it on Nagisa's erection to keep the boy from cumming before he does it again as his penis begins to swell. He's the most painful of all the boys, his penis being the biggest of the four, even after applying generous amounts of lube. Nagisa is almost grateful that the others had gone first as their cum made it easier for him to move in and out.  
"Take that, you whore." Yoshida slaps Nagisa's ass a few times making it sting.  
Nagisa chokes around Maehara's cock and decides to focus on giving him a blowjob to ignore the pain. Maehara moans much louder with Nagisa's mouth on his penis then he had before when it was in his ass.  
Maehara cums down Nagisa's throat and pulls away and Nagisa begins to beg for his own release.  
"Please-ah! Let-let me cum!" He begs, his cock engorged and leaking pre-cum. The cock ring was barely holding back his orgasm.  
Yoshida finally reaches his climax and removes Nagisa's cock ring. They cum together crying out as they release. Yoshida pulls out and finally takes his turn for a blowjob once again shocking Nagisa with the size. When Nagisa is done cleaning him off he's completely drained and ready to pass out.  
For a while the boys just admire Nagisa, naked, breathless, helpless, their cum dripping down his legs and dribbling from his mouth. The drug they had given him had worn off and his penis remains limp.  
"Well, let's clean him up." Yoshida breaks the boys out of their trance and they begin to clean up making sure there's not evidence of what they had done left behind in the storage room.  
"Don't tell anyone about this, Nagisa. Or Koro-sensei will see the video of you and Bitch-sensei." Okajima warns.  
Nagisa's glares at him. "One day i'll get you for this. " he promises and staggers out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will write some more after all....

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote and it's so dirty....what's wrong with me.....


End file.
